


Happily Ever After

by kittensoo



Category: Glee
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittensoo/pseuds/kittensoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel dan Finn hidup Bahagia sebagai pasangan di New York...mungkin. Finchel. Future-fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

**Happily Ever After**

Rachel memandangi jalanan kota New York, ia tengah menunggu seseorang untuk datang. Hembusan angin dingin menyibak rambut coklatnya, membuat wajahnya terasa dingin dan sejuk. Ia menggunakan sebuah jaket tebal, sebuah syal, dan sarung tangan. New York terasa sangat dingin belakangan ini, ia tidak ingin terkena flu atau penyakit lain yang bisa membuatnya tak bisa bernyanyi, biarpun sebenarnya pekerjaannya bukanlah penyanyi, tetapi pengacara. Ia tak pernah mencapai impiannya untuk menjadi bintang.

Tiba-tiba telepon genggamnya bergetar di saku jaketnya. Ia meraih telepon genggam tersebut dan membaca pesan yang masuk. Ia tersenyum kemudian membalikan badannya ke arah timur. Senyumnya semakin lebar ketika ia melihat orang yang ditunggunya sudah datang.

Orang itu bernama Finn Hudson.

Finn berjalan menuju Rachel dan mereka berdekatan, ia langsung meraih tangan Rachel. Ia mengenggamnya dengan erat, seakan takut Rachel akan tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Jadi, mau kemana kita hari ini?" tanya Finn. Mereka sudah merencanakan untuk berjalan-jalan berdua sejak beberapa hari lalu. Sebenarnya mereka ingin berpiknik di taman kota, tapi dengan udara seperti ini, hal tersebut sudah tidak mungkin.

"Sepertinya aku sedang ingin menonton film," kata Rachel.

"Baiklah," Finn menghentikan sebuah taksi, lalu menuntun Rachel masuk ke dalamnya sebelum ia sendiri masuk.

Hubungan Finn dan Rachel sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mulus. Hubungan mereka putus –nyambung sejak mereka berdua lulus dari SMA. Mereka berdua pergi kuliah di tempat berbeda. Finn berhasil mendapatkan sebuah beasiswa musik, meskipun ia tidak menekuni bidang menyanyi. Ia lebih mempelajari alat musik. Saat ini ia bekerja sebagai pemain drum di sebuah band yang cukup terkenal.

Sebenarnya, Rachel juga mendapatkan banyak beasiswa. Tapi ia memutuskan bahwa ia tidak ingin menjadi penyanyi lagi. Ia lebih memilih impian keduanya sebagai pengacara dengan alasan yang sederhana, ia bisa bebas mengritik dan melakukan hal-hal yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya setiap hari dengan menjadi seorang pengacara.

Selama masa kuliah, mereka hampir tidak berkomunikasi satu sama lain. Bahkan, Rachel lebih sering berhubungan dengan Kurt dibandingkan dengan Finn. Rachel tidak tahu apa saja yang Finn lakukan selama kuliah atau dengan siapa saja ia berhubungan. Rachel sendiri sudah berkencan dengan beberapa orang selama kuliah.

Mereka bertemu lagi ketika Mr. Schuester mengundang seluruh anggota New Directions untuk mengadakan reuni. Entah bagaimana caranya ia bisa menghubungi semuanya. Jadi mereka semua bertemu lagi dan acara reuni New Direction itu berlangsung sangat menyenangkan.

Mereka mengenal satu sama lain lagi, tak terkecuali Rachel dan Finn. Kurt sekarang menjadi editor sebuah majalah fashion, Mercedes menjadi seorang penyanyi R&B yang terkenal, Quinn menjadi seorang psikiater, Artie sekarang jadi seorang pemilik fondasi anak-anak cacat dan sutradara, Tina (anehnya) menjadi seorang koki. Mike, Matt, dan Brittany menjadi seorang penari, Puck memiliki beberapa bengkel, dan Santana…dia menjadi seorang detektif. Entah kenapa ia memilih untuk menjadi detektif, mungkin karena ia pintar mengintimidasi orang lain.

Akibat pertemuan itu, mereka mengetahui bahwa beberapa dari mereka tinggal di New York, sama seperti Rachel. Mereka adalah Kurt, Quinn, Finn, Puck, dan Brittany. Setelah reuni, ke-enam orang itu sering bertemu. Setelah beberapa kali mengobrol panjang lebar, Finn dan Rachel jatuh cinta pada satu sama lain, lagi.

Mereka sudah pacaran hampir selama setahun sekarang.

Dan setahun itu sangatlah menyenangkan.

Mereka masih sering bertengkar, atau beradu argumentasi. Tapi setidaknya argumentasi mereka tidak sesering argumentasi antara Rachel dan Kurt.

Kurt. Rachel sudah tidak bertemu dengan makhluk menyebalkan tapi dirindukan itu selama hampir tiga bulan.

"Jadi, sekarang kita mau nonton apa?" tanya Finn setelah mereka sampai di gedung bioskop.

Pada akhirnya, mereka menonton sebuah film komedi romantis meskipun Finn merasa keberatan.

* * *

Rachel tengah bersiap-siap untuk sebuah pengadilan ketika bel rumahnya berbunyi. Ia langsung berlari ke pintu depan ketika ia mendengar bunyi bel tersebut. Sebenarnya ia tidak berlari, roknya yang ketat dan sepatu berhaknya membuat ia kesulitan berlari.

Ketika ia membuka pintu, ia tidak menemukan siapa pun di sana. Malah ia menemukan satu buket bunga. Ia tersenyum, ia menemukan sebuah kartu di dalamnya.

 _Mau pergi ke suatu tempat malam ini?_

Begitulah isi kartu tersebut. Kartu tersebut tidak bertanda tangan, tapi ia sudah tahu siapa yang mengirim bunga tersebut. Finn Hudson. Finn selalu mengirim satu buket bunga setiap minggu ke rumahnya entah dengan alasan apa. Rachel tidak keberatan, ia malah sangat bahagia.

Rachel masuk lagi ke dalam dan ketika melihat jam, ia langsung buru-buru mengambil berkas-berkas dan tasnya. Jika ia tidak berangkat sekarang, ia akan telat.

Ia meletakkan bunganya di atas meja dan mengingatkan diri sendiri untuk mengirim pesan pada Finn sesudah pengadilan.

Ketika ia mengendarai mobilnya, ia merasa sangat bahagia dan merasa lebih semangat. Ia harus memenangkan kasus hari itu, _harus._

 _  
_

* * *

_  
_

Dan ia memang berhasil memenangkan kasus hari itu. Hal itu semakin membuatnya bersemangat hari itu. Bisa dikatakan, hari itu adalah hari terbaiknya selama di New York. Setelah sidang selesai, ia langsung menuju ke mobilnya dan diam di sana.

Ia mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya dan menelepon Finn.

Sayangnya, ia sama sekali tidak bisa ditelepon.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan.

Ketika ia sampai dirumah, Finn belum menjawab pesan tersebut, membuatnya kesal.

* * *

Sekitar pukul 6 malam itu, ketika Rachel sedang ditengah-tengah waktu santainya, bel rumahnya berbunyi lagi. Kali ini ia tidak merasa bersemangat sama sekali untuk membuka pintu. Semuanya hanya karena satu orang, Finn Hudson. Ia saat itu sudah mengenakan piyama favoritnya.

Butuh waktu lebih dari 5 menit untuk sampai di pintu tersebut, dan ketika ia membuka pintu, ternyata orang yang membuatnya kesal datang.

"Kenapa kamu berpakaian seperti itu?" tanya Finn begitu Rachel membukakan pintu. Rachel memandangnya kesal.

"Kenapa kamu tidak membalas pesanku?" Rachel bertanya balik.

"Telepon genggamku rusak," jawab Finn dengan inosennya, "Aku kan ingin mengajakmu ke sebuah tempat, kenapa kamu memakai piyama?"

"Finn," suara Rachel melembut, "Aku kan tidak tahu…"

"Oh…kalau begitu sebaiknya kamu pakai gaun terbaikmu malam ini, dan tolong jangan bertanya apa pun," kata Finn. Ia duduk di sofa Rachel.

Rachel terdiam sesaat, tampak berpikir.

"Baiklah, kamu tunggu di sini," Rachel pergi ke kamar. Ia langsung mengenakan gaun favoritnya tanpa berpikir sedikit pun. Setelah berias, ia akhirnya keluar dari kamar dan menghampiri Finn yang terlihat sedang termenung.

"Aku sudah siap," kata Rachel.

Finn langsung terbangun dari lamunannya. Ia berdiri dan menuntun Rachel keluar.

"Aku janji, malam ini akan jadi malam yang menyenangkan,"

"Aku percaya."

* * *

Ternyata, Finn membawa Rachel ke salah satu restoran paling romantis di kota New York yang bernama One If By Land, Two If By Sea. Rachel hampir tidak percaya lagi pada penglihatannya ketika mereka sampai di tempat itu.

"Aku tidak percaya kamu membawaku ke tempat ini," kata Rachel. Ia tengah mengikuti Finn ke sebuah meja makan yang sudah dipesan.

"Tapi kan kita sudah sampai di sini?" Tanya Finn.

Rachel hanya tersenyum.

"Selama kita pacaran, baik dulu mau pun sekarang, kamu tidak pernah mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini," kata Rachel menjelaskan. Tapi Finn masih terlihat bingung.

"Di Lima tidak ada tempat seperti ini..."

Rachel menghela nafas, "Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan,"

Seorang pelayan wanita menghampiri mereka berdua. Setelah memesan beberapa makanan khas Eropa, mereka duduk dalam keheningan. Sampai Finn akhirnya memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Sebenarnya...sebenarnya aku ingin melakukan ini nanti sesudah kita selesai makan malam, tapi aku sudah tidak sabar,"

Untuk sejenak, Rachel tidak mengerti apa yang Finn katakan. Ia baru mengerti ketika Finn mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku bajunya. Sebuah cincin perak.

Finn berpindah ke samping meja dan berlutut. Rachel dengan segera merasa seperti ada di dalam sebuah film klise.

"Rachel Berry. Aku tahu aku bukan lelaki paling pintar di dunia, atau pun mungkin paling romantis. Aku sudah menyakitimu berkali-kali, tapi aku berjanji, aku berjanji akan berusaha menjadi lebih baik, belajar lebih rajin. Aku tidak terbiasa membagi hidupku dengan orang lain, tapi aku akan belajar, hanya untukmu. Jadi...apakah kamu mau jadi pendamping hidupku?"

Rachel merasa tidak bisa berbicara ataupun bernafas mendengar pidato panjang Finn. Otaknya yang biasa bekerja cepat tiba-tiba melambat. Butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk mencerna semuanya, hingga akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk.

Finn berdiri lagi, dan mencium pipi Rachel.

Tepat saat itu, makanan yang mereka pesan sampai di meja. Mereka memakan makanan mereka dalam diam kebahagiaan. Tiba-tiba Rachel merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, ia kemudian memandang ke sekelilingnya dan meyadari beberapa pelayan memandanginya dengan aneh.

"Kenapa mereka memperhatikan kita seperti itu?" Tanyanya. Dari nadanya sebenarnya terdengar seperti ia bertanya pada diri sendiri.

"Mungkin...mungkin mereka iri," jawab Finn. Ia berhenti makan sejenak.

Rachel tersenyum.

"Katakan kamu mencintaiku," katanya. Finn pun tersenyum juga.

"Aku mencintaimu, sampai mati."

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah malam itu, Finn sering datang dan menginap di rumah Rachel. Mereka sering bangun semalaman dan mengobrol tentang apa pun. Mereka juga sering menyewa film dan menonton bersama.

Mereka belum memberitahu siapa pun tentang pertunangan mereka. Mereka masih menunggu waktu yang tepat, meskipun sebenarnya mereka tidak mengetahui kapan waktu yang tepat itu.

Hari itu Finn sedang pergi bersama bandnya dan Rachel tidak memiliki kasus apa pun. Daripada diam di rumah, ia pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di mall.

Di mall tersebut ia membeli beberapa barang untuk dirinya sendiri dan sebuah kaos untuk Finn. Ia yakin bahwa Finn akan menyukai kaos buatannya itu.

Tanpa sengaja, ia bertemu dengan Kurt, yang menghilang selama tiga bulan.

"Kurt!" Rachel hampir berteriak ketika ia melihat Kurt. Tampaknya suaranya memang cukup kencang sehingga Kurt, yang berada beberapa meter didepannya menoleh dan menghampiri Rachel.

"Hey, Rach," sapa Kurt.

"Apa kabar? Kemana saja, sih?" Tanya Rachel beruntun.

"Setelah semua yang terjadi...aku baik-baik saja. Aku belakangan sibuk bekerja, aku hampir mendapat promosi jadi kepala direksi, jadi aku harus bekerja lebih baik!" Kata Kurt, nada awalnya terdengar lemas, tapi kemudian tiba-tiba ia bersemangat.

"Baguslah," kata Rachel.

Tanpa sengaja Kurt melihat tangan Rachel dan menyadari ada sebuah cincin di sana.

"Kamu membeli cincin baru?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak..." Jawab Rachel, "Finn melamarku beberapa hari yang lalu?,"

"Hah?" Kurt terdengar sangat kaget. Mulutnya bahkan sampai menganga lebar.

"Aku tahu!" Ucap Rachel bersemangat, "Aku sendiri kaget waktu dia membawaku ke restoran romantis dan melamarku di sana! Aku merasa seperti ada di film murahan yang sering kamu tonton!"

Kurt hanya diam saja. Rachel bingung.

"Kurt?" Panggilnya.

"Ah, ya?"

"Aku harus pulang, ada beberapa laporan yang harus aku kerjakan, sampai jumpa!"

Rachel kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Kurt. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa begitu ia pergi, Kurt langsung mengambil teleponnya dan menelepon seseorang dengan tergesa-gesa.

* * *

Malamnya, ketika Rachel dan Finn tengah menonton sebuah film komedi romantis jaman dulu, _The Proposal,_ sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam telepon genggam Rachel. Rachel meninggalkan Finn sebentar, mengambil telepon genggamnya yang ia tinggalkan di kamarnya, kemudian ia kembali lagi ke samping Finn dan membaca pesan tersebut.

Ternyata, pesan tersebut dari Noah Puckerman.

 _Hey, Rach, bisa bertemu denganmu besok? Berdua saja? Ini penting._

"Dari siapa?" tanya Finn dengan serius. Matanya tidak beranjak dari layar tv.

"Dari Noah," jawab Rachel, "Ia ingin bertemu denganku besok, katanya penting,"

"Kamu bisa bertemu dengannya?"

"Ya, hanya satu persidangan yang harus aku hadiri besok," jawab Rachel. Ia tidak tahu apakah Finn merasa cemburu atau tidak, ia tidak bisa menebaknya, padahal biasanya ia bisa dengan mudah membaca Finn.

"Ya sudah, bilang saja kamu bisa,"

"Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rachel dengan ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja, aku percaya kalian tidak akan selingkuh, kok," kata Finn dengan tenang. Rachel sedikit kecewa, ia berharap Finn melarangnya dan mereka berdebat, kemudian Finn mengalah. Itu lebih menyenangkan daripada langsung diijinkan.

"Baiklah,"

Rachel pun menjawab pesan dari Puck dengan cepat.

 _Oke, aku bisa besok sekitar pukul 2, kita bertemu dimana?_

Puck juga membalas lagi dengan cepat.

 _Central Park._

 _  
_

* * *

_  
_

Puck sudah menunggu Rachel. Ketika Rachel datang, ia dapat melihat Puck duduk di salah satu bangku di dekat pintu masuk Central Park. Langkahnya semakin lebar seiring dengan mendekatnya jarak Puck dengannya. Ia langsung duduk disamping Puck.

"Halo, Noah, lama tidak bertemu," sapa Rachel.

Jika dipikirkan, ternyata ia sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan semuanya, bukan hanya dengan Kurt.

"Halo, Berry," kata Puck. Ia tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu, sesuatu yang membuatnya resah.

"Kenapa kamu ingin bertemu denganku?" tanya Rachel. Ia meletakkan tasnya di pangkuannya. Puck menatap wajahnya dengan serius.

"Aku dengar…" kata Puck, ia terdiam lagi, tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ya?" Rachel mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak biasanya Puck bersikap seperti ini. Aneh, sangat aneh.

"Aku dengar dari Kurt kalau Finn melamarmu beberapa hari yang lalu?" Puck akhirnya sanggup berbicara lagi.

"Ya!" Rachel bersemangat lagi, "Ia melamarku di sebuah restoran! Dan pidatonya itu bagus loh, aku tidak pernah menyangka ia bisa berkata-kata seperti itu. Sifatnya belakangan ini jadi semakin romantis, dan-"

"Rachel," panggil Puck, memotong Rachel. Rachel terdiam lagi. Ada sesuatu yang benar-benar serius.

"Ya?" kata Rachel sendiri.

"Finn sudah meninggal, Rachel," kata Puck lembut. Di suaranya terdengar nada kasihan.

Rachel tidak bisa mempercayai telinganya sendiri. Puck bercanda. Finn tidak mungkin sudah meninggal. Ia bersamanya selama ini. Tidak mungkin. Bunga yang datang kerumahnya, cincin yang ada dijemarinya, semuanya, adalah bukti bahwa Puck bercanda.

Rachel kemudian tertawa sekeras-kerasnya.

Puck memandangnya dengan bingung. Ia tidak mengerti dengan Rachel.

"Rachel!" panggilnya, menghentikan tawa Rachel, "Rachel, aku serius,"

"Tidak, kamu bercanda, Finn ada bersamaku, candaanmu tidak lucu," kata Rachel serius. Ia ingin percaya bahwa Puck bercanda, tapi wajah serius Puck membuatnya jadi ragu. Tapi ia tetap yakin bahwa Puck bercanda.

"Finn meninggal dalam kecelakaan, Rachel. Kamu ada di sana, kamu menyaksikan semuanya, bahkan kamu merasakan semuanya, kamu di sana, Rach," kata Puck. Ia khawatir. Ia melihat air mata mulai mengucur dari kedua mata Rachel.

"Puck, berhenti bercanda, aku serius, candaanmu tidak lucu," kata Rachel. Otaknya semakin melambat, Puck keterlaluan.

"Aku serius Rachel," Puck memegang kedua tangan Rachel yang bergetar.

Rachel melepaskan pegangan Puck dengan kasar dan mulai berteriak.

"Tidak! Kamu bercanda! Finn tidak mati! Ia ada dirumahku sekarang!"

Rachel berlari meninggalkan Puck. Perasaannya terluka biarpun ia tahu Puck salah. Ya, Puck salah. Puck pasti salah. Ia mengulanganya dalam hati dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, bahwa semua ini hanya candaan Puck yang keterlaluan.

Puck membiarkan Rachel pergi. Ia sendiri bingung. Ia bingung apa yang terjadi pada Rachel. Finn sudah meninggal tiga setengah bulan yang lalu dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil. Rachel juga terlibat dalam kecelakaan itu. Tapi kenapa Rachel tidak menyadarinya? Kenapa ia menganggap Finn masih ada?

Ada yang salah, sangat salah, pada Rachel.

* * *

Ketika Rachel sampai dirumahnya, ia langsung menyerbu masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mencari Finn. Finn menginap di sana dan bilang ia akan menjaga rumah tersebut selama Rachel sedang bekerja. Jadi, Finn seharusnya, Finn ada di sana.

"Finn? Finn?" teriaknya memanggil Finn. Tidak ada yang menjawabnya. Ia masih menangis. Ia terus meneriakkan nama Finn. Ia berlari ke ruangan-ruangan yang ada dirumahnya, tapi ia tetap tidak bisa menemukan Finn.

Ia memutuskan untuk menelepon Finn.

Ketika ia membuka telepon genggamnya, ia barus sadar. Telepon genggam Finn rusak.

Mungkin Finn sudah pulang ke rumahnya.

Rachel berlari lagi ke mobilnya di luar dan langsung berkendara ke rumah Finn yang berjarak sekitar 20 km dari rumahnya. Ia mengebut, ia membutuhkan waktu sangat sebentar untuk sampai di rumah kecil Finn.

Tapi begitu sampai di sana, hatinya hancur lagi. Ada tanda di depan rumah tersebut, tanda bahwa rumah itu dijual.

Ia mulai menangis lagi. Kali ini lebih kencangnya. Ia tidak peduli jika di luar ada yang mendengar tangisannya. Ia hanya ingin menangis.

Semua ini pasti hanya ilusi. Finn pasti sedang pergi, dan akan kembali lagi. Ia akan kembali. Mereka akan menikah kemudian mempunyai anak yang banyak.

Ia pasti akan kembali.

Rachel berkendara lagi kembali ke rumahnya. Begitu ia sampai disana, ia menyerbu masuk lagi dan mengunci dirinya di kamar mandi.

* * *

Ia sendiri yang membeli bunga-bunga tersebut.

Ia sendiri yang memesan tempat di restoran.

Ia sendiri yang membeli cincin perak yang masih digunakannya.

Ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Finn selalu ada bersamanya. Ia yakin. Tapi sekarang ia pergi. Entah kemana.

Ia benar-benar pergi dan tak akan pernah kembali.

Setelah mengurung dirinya sendiri semalaman tanpa tidur di kamar mandi, Rachel keluar dari kamar dan menyelidiki dirinya sendiri. Ia melihat catatan teleponnya. Ia menelepon ke toko bunga dan memesan bunga untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia juga yang memesan tempat di restoran.

Semuanya bukan Finn yang melakukannya, tapi Rachel.

Rachel langsung mengurung dirinya sendiri lagi di kamar mandi. Ia tidak mengangkat telepon dari siapa pun. Ia tidak membukakan pintu untuk siapa pun.

Ia terus begitu selama beberapa hari.

* * *

Puck khawatir. Kurt khawatir. Quinn khawatir. Bahkan Brittany juga khawatir.

Mereka semua khawatir soal Rachel. Mereka sudah berdiskusi soal Rachel. Dari diskusi mereka, Quinn yang seorang psikiater berkesimpulan bahwa Rachel delusional.

Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa kematian Finn akan membuat Rachel jadi seperti ini. Mereka juga terluka dengan kematian Finn yang mendadak, mereka merasa seharusnya mereka tahu bahwa kematiannya akan membuat Rachel lebih menderita dibanding mereka.

Mereka tidak pernah berhubungan dengan Rachel sejak pemakaman.

Mereka semuanya mencoba untuk menghubungi Rachel semenjak Puck bertemu dengan Rachel. Mereka sudah meneleponnya beratus-ratus kali, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menjawab. Membuat mereka semakin khawatir.

Sudah tiga hari.

Mereka harus mendatangi Rachel.

* * *

Semakin lama ia mengurung diri, ingatannya tentang apa yang terjadi mulai datang kembali sedikit demi sedikit.

Ia dapat mengingat darah yang membasahi tubuhnya. Ia bisa mengingat seluruh badannya terasa sakit, ia bisa mengingat tatapan kosong Finn yang berada disampingnya.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia rasakan karena ia merasakan semua hal kecuali kebahagiaan. Ia tidak bisa melihat kenyataan lagi. Ia terus menangis. Ia duduk dilantai dan bersandar pada dinding kamar mandi.

Hatinya tertusuk, dalam.

Terkadang ia masih merasakan Finn ada bersamanya di kamar mandi tersebut, tapi tak berbicara padanya. Ia tahu semua itu bohong, Finn tidak ada di sini. Finn tidak pernah benar-benar ada di sini.

Ia ingat setelah ia keluar dari rumah sakit, ia mengunci dirinya seperti ini selama beberapa hari. Setelah itu ia keluar dan memutuskan untuk memulai kehidupan yang baru, untuk melupakan Finn. Dan ia gagal. Ia justru menciptakan kehidupan ilusi.

Ilusi.

Finn hanya sebuah ilusi menyakitkan.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara Finn.

"Kamu harus melupakanku,"

Rachel mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Finn berada di depan cermin kamar mandi, memandangi Rachel dengan tatapan sedih.

Rachel menutup matanya. Ia mengatakan pada diri sendiri : _"Tidak, ia hanya ilusi,"_

"Kamu tidak bisa seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini,"

"Pergi!" teriak Rachel pada ilusi Finn. Ia ilusi. Ya, ia ilusi.

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, aku merasakan apa yang kamu rasakan," Finn berkata lagi.

Rachel menggelengkan kepalanya, ia berusaha untuk tidak mendengarkan. Hal yang sulit. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendengarkan suara itu.

"Kamu berbohong," kata Rachel pada akhirnya, "Bagaimana mungkin kamu bisa merasakan yang aku rasakan? Kamu sudah mati, kamu tidak merasakan apa pun. Bisakah kamu merasakan dingin yang aku rasakan saat ini? Kenapa kamu tidak menangis seperti aku saat ini? Apa kamu bisa merasakan sakit yang aku rasakan? Apakah kamu tahu rasanya kehilangan?"

Finn hanya terdiam tidak mengatakan apa pun. Rachel menangis lagi. Ia tidak bisa begini terus. Finn tidak bisa ada di sini terus. Jika Finn terus ada di sini, ia akan terus terluka, ia harus pergi. Finn harus benar-benar pergi.

"Aku selalu di sini," kata Finn.

"Pergi!" Rachel berteriak kemudian mengambil sesuatu yang ada didekatnya, dan melemparkannya ke arah Finn.

* * *

Pintu rumah Rachel tidak terkunci.

Puck dan Kurt merasa sedikit bersyukur karena itu artinya mereka tidak perlu mendobrak pintu tersebut. Puck tidak masalah sebenarnya dengan acara dobrak-dobrakan, tapi ia tidak mau terkena masalah karena merusak property orang lain.

Mereka masuk begitu saja ke dalam rumah Rachel. Ketika mereka baru sampai di ruang tamu mereka mendengar suara Rachel yang berteriak dan sebuah benda yang dilempar. Mereka langsung berlari ke arah suara-suara itu.

Ketika mereka sampai di kamar mandi, mereka dapat mendengar tangisan pelan Rachel.

"Rachel?" kata Puck. Rachel sama sekali tidak menjawab, tapi terus menangis.

"Rachel, kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Puck lagi. Ia langsung memaki dirinya sendiri. Tentu saja Rachel tidak baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dia bisa baik-baik saja?

"Aku tidak mau jadi seperti ini," kata Rachel pelan.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kurt.

"Aku tidak mau jadi seperti ini," Rachel hanya mengulangi ucapannya.

* * *

 _4 bulan kemudian_

Rachel turun dari mobilnya dengan gugup. Ia memandangi hamparan pemakaman di depannya. Ia ragu apakah ia sudah melakukan ini atau belum. Ia takut.

Ia sudah menjalani terapi dengan Quinn selama 4 bulan sekarang, dan Finn tidak pernah muncul lagi. Perasaannya tergantung antara lega dan sedih. Ia perlahan sudah bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Finn tidak akan pernah kembali.

Ia menguatkan diri sendiri dan kemudian berjalan ke areal tersebut. Ia butuh beberapa waktu sebelum akhirnya menemukan makam Finn. Ketika ia sampai di sana, ia memandangi makam tersebut dengan sedih. Tapi ia kemudian menghela nafas dan menguatkan diri sendiri. Ia meletakkan bunga yang dari tadi dibawanya ke permukaan tanah.

"Hai, Finn," sapanya.

Tidak ada balasan.

"Aku…" Rachel tidak melanjutkan. Ia menyeka air matanya. Ia benci menangis. Tapi ia tidak bisa menahannya sekarang. Terlalu sulit.

Ia mulai berkata-kata lagi.

"Apa itu benar? Bahwa kamu selalu memperhatikanku? Bahwa kamu merasakan apa yang aku rasakan?" tanyanya beruntun. Ia memegang nisan yang ada didekatnya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

 **The End**

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N : Akhirnya bisa bikin romance, oke, ga bener-bener romance sih.**


End file.
